halflifefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Want You Gone
"Want You Gone" es una canción que aparece en Portal 2 durante los créditos del juego, como el sucesor de Still Alive. Al igual que con el anterior, se canta desde la perspectiva de GLaDOS después de su terrible experiencia con Chell. Fue escrita por Jonathan Coulton e interpretada por Ellen McLain. Es una de las dos canciones pop / rock que aparecen en el juego, el otro es "Exile Vilify" por El Nacional. Vista General La canción se emite durante los créditos que se muestran a la derecha, mientras que la letra de la canción está a la izquierda. La voz de GLaDOS es aparentemente más clara y mucho menos robótica, a diferencia de Still Alive. Las letras aluden a la trama de Portal 2. Al final de la canción, la pantalla se aleja para revelar que es parte de la basura espacial flotando cerca de Wheatley. Letra Tenga en cuenta que las palabras en negrita aparece en la letra letra, pero no son cantadas o habladas: Forms FORM-29827281-12-2: Notice of Dismissal Well here we are again It's always such a pleasure Remember when you tried to kill me twice? Oh how we laughed and laughed Except I wasn't laughing Under the circumstances I've been shockingly nice You want your freedom? Take it That's what I'm counting on I used to want you dead but Now I only want you gone She was a lot like you (Maybe not quite as heavy) Now little Caroline is in here too One day they woke me up So I could live forever It's such a shame the same will never happen to you Severance Package Details: You've got your short sad life left That's what I'm counting on I'll let you get right to it Now I only want you gone Goodbye my only friend Oh, did you think I meant you? That would be funny if it weren't so sad Well you have been replaced I don't need anyone now When I delete you maybe REDACTED Go make some new disaster That's what I'm counting on You're someone else's problem Now I only want you gone Now I only want you gone Now I only want you gone. Curiosidades *Cuando GLaDOS habla de su "único amigo", se está refiriendo a Caroline, asistente de Cave Johnson y la mujer en la que se basó su IA. *Cuando GLaDOS dice "Cuando te borre quizá dejaré de sentirme mal" significa que ella quiere dejar de sentir compasión por Chell, por lo que elimina la simulación de empatía que recibió al ser infundida con la conciencia de Caroline. *Durante los créditos, la línea "Voy a dejar de sentirme tan mal" se sustituye por "REDACTED" en las letras de desplazamiento. *Algunos jugadores pueden tener la ubicación de los créditos y letras encendido de la pantalla, que tiene letra de la derecha y los créditos a la izquierda. Esto es probablemente debido a la resolución de pantalla ancha, como los que utilizan la proporción de 16: 9 o 16:10. *La canción puede ser extraído de la versión para PC de Portal 2 abriendo el "SteamApps / common / portal 2 / Portal2 / pak01_dir.vpk" archivo con GCFScape. La canción se encuentra en "sound/music/ portal2_want_you_gone.wav". También es una parte del OST de Portal 2. *Una demo de la canción se filtró dos meses antes del lanzamiento oficial de Portal 2. Las pequeñas diferencias de la canción incluyen la diferencia en la pronunciación del nombre de Caroline y algunos cambios líricos. *Una versión cantada por Jonathan Coulton está disponible en su álbum Corazón Artificial. *Durante un corto período de tiempo, la canción apareció como "Want You Come" en Spotify. El error ha sido reportado y arreglado. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Portal 2